Histone deacetylase (HDAC) enzymes represent attractive therapeutic targets in lymphoma, but unfortunately non-selective HDAC inhibitors have led to dose-limiting toxicities in patients.
The immunomodulatory (IMiD) class of drugs, including lenalidomide and pomalidomide, exhibit anti-lymphoma properties in a variety of lymphoma models, and have demonstrated clinical activity in lymphoma patients.
Due to the dose-limiting toxicities of the above therapies, there is an ongoing need in the art for more efficacious and less toxic compositions and methods for the treatment of lymphoma. In order to meet these needs, provided herein are pharmaceutical combinations comprising a HDAC inhibitor and an immunomodulatory drug, and methods for the treatment of lymphoma. The combinations and methods of the invention are well tolerated and do not exhibit the dose-limiting toxicities of prior therapies.